newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel/Logo Variations
The Disney Channel 1983–1997 Disney Channel 1983.svg|Yellow version without the text disney_channel_logo__1988_1993__by_ldejruff-d5ub8x1.png|Colored Version 1993–1997 TheDisneyChannel1993.png|Colored Logo from 1993 1994–1995 (secondary) This was a secondary logo used briefly in the mid 90's. Disney Channel 1997–2002 Mickeylg.jpg|Logo without the word "CHANNEL" mainly used on the air. 2014-07-10_12.44.45_pm.png|The on-screen bug used from April 1997-May 2002 Disney_Channel_1997.png|Alternate logo with "Channel" text Disney Channel ID 1997.jpg|''Out of the Box'' Disney Channel The Girl is Holding a Book.jpg Disney Channel The Girl is Waving.jpg Goofy Another Version.png|Variant featuring Goofy (Second version) 2002–2010, 2011 Logo DisneyChannel2002.png|3D version Disney.png|3D print version Disney_Channel_2002_Print.png|Print version Disney_Channel_2002_print_alt.png|The whole print logo itself. DISNEY CHANNEL 2002.png|Version with gradients Disney_Channel_2002_II.png|The logo with a purple fill. Disney Channel 2002.svg|The second logo with a purple fill Alt.png|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 dcr6p36-56896256-ec86-4adf-aca0-ff6c24718ad0.png|The whole logo with green filling 2 alt.png|The whole logo with a purple fill. dcr6plf-388db9d2-5d30-4042-a2c8-e314113cfb20.png|The whole +1 logo with a purple fill. 76.png d4pms8u-af50d346-7dea-43c4-b2c0-f8b68bda67fe.jpg|Vector logo DISNEY CHANNEL 2002.png|This logo is more dedicated to look like the 2010-2014 logo. 2010–2014 Disney Channel-0.png|2D version 7.png|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. 45454545454545454545.png|Black version d5j7jhr-d0bc7531-4489-402d-ab25-bb4243f77520.png|Purple logo, used in Violetta in Latin America, UK, Europe, Asia and Oceania. Disney channel uk hd.png|The HD logo without the HD colors. 2008, 2011-2014 (unused) This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2008, but this rebrand was aborted for undetermined reasons; the modified version of the 2002 logo as seen above was introduced instead. 2014–2017 Disney Channel (2014) (Print).png|Print version Disney Channel 2014.png|Blue version Disney Channel (2014) (Print).png|Black version 59.png|Red version DC_2014_hero_noBG.png|Logo without a fill DC_2014main-gray.png|Used on recent posters. 2017–2018 (UK, Europe, Middle East and Africa only) 2017–2018 (Canada, Latin America, Asia and Oceania only) Main logos DC 2017main-01.png|Yellow/pink version DC_2017main-02.png|Yellow/fandango version DC_2017main-02a.png|Light blue/pink version DC_2017main-02b.png|Pink/blue version DC_2017main-02c.png|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-02d.png DC_2017main-03.png|Yellow/violet version DC_2017main-04.png|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017main-05.png|Violet/yellow version DC_2017main-06.png|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-07.png|Blue/violet version DC_2017main-08.png|Pink/yellow version DC_2017main-09.png|Purple/blue version DC_2017main-10.png|Blue/black version DC_2017main-11.png|Black/turquoise version DC_2017main-12.png|Turquoise/yellow version DC_2017main-13.png|Dark turquoise/yellow version DC_2017_halloween1.png|Halloween 2017 (1) DC_2017_halloween2.png|Halloween 2017 (2) DC_2017_halloween3.png|Halloween 2017 (3) DC_2017_halloween4.png|Halloween 2017 (4) DC_2017_halloween5.png|Halloween 2017 (5) DC_2017_halloween6.png|Halloween 2017 (6) DC_2017_christmas1.png|Christmas 2017 (a) DC_2017_christmas2.png|Christmas 2017 (b) DC_mainGO_2018.png|Used during Disney Channel GO! Summer (2018) On-air versions DC 2017banner-03.png|Yellow/violet version DC_2017banner-01.png|Yellow/pink version DC_2017banner-02.png|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-04.png|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017banner-05.png|Violet/yellow version DC_2017banner-07.png|Pink/yellow version DC_2017banner-03b.png DC_2017banner-08.png|Violet/blue version DC 2017banner-06.png|Blue/purple version DC_2017banner-06b.png DC_2017banner-02b.png|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-06c.png DC_2017banner-09.png|Blue/black version DC_2017banner-10.png|Black/turquoise version DC_2017banner-02c.png|Fandango/blue version DC 2017banner-08b.png DC_2017banner-ravenshome.png|Red-violet/orange/white version, used on promos for Raven's Home DC_2017_halloween_banner1.png DC_2017_halloween_banner2.png DC_2017_halloween_banner3.png DC_2017_halloween_banner4.png DC_2017_halloween_banner5.png DC_2017_halloween_banner6.png DC_2017_halloween_banner7.png DC_2017_halloween_banner8.png DC_2017_christmas_banner1.png DC_2017_christmas_banner2.png DC_2017_christmas_banner3.png DC_2017_christmas_banner4.png DC 2017 banner extend1.png DC 2017 banner extend2.png DC 2017 banner extend3.png DC 2017 banner extend4.png Symbol icons Swatch3.png|Pink/blue version Swatch5.png|Blue/purple version Swatch7.png|Turquoise/black version Swatch8.png|Black/blue version Swatch2.png|Yellow/pink version Swatch10.png|Blue/pink version Swatch11.png|Turquoise/yellow version Swatch6.png|Blue/black version Swatch1.png|Pink/yellow version Swatch16.png|White/blue version Swatch13.png|Violet/yellow version Swatch19.png|Violet/blue version Swatch12.png|Yellow/black version Swatch9.png|Turquoise/violet version Swatch17.png|Black/turquoise version Swatch18.png|Black/yellow version Swatch4.png|Yellow/violet version Swatch14.png|Violet/blue version Swatch15.png|Yellow/blue version SwatchXM.png Swatch20.png 2018; 2019–present (US only) Disney_channel_2019.png Disney_channel_2019_p.png DC_2018_25DaysXMas.png|Used during "25 Days of Christmas" (2018) Category:SVG needed Category:Better logo needed Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company